


New Year's Eve

by Yuulina_vre



Series: Little Supersoldiers [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, Kid Bucky, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Fic, Kid Steve, Kid Steve Rogers, Light Angst, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: Y/N spends New Years Eve with her two favorite people.





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I wish you all a Happy New Year and have fun for the New Year and that it will be great.

“Stop it. Please! I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Y/N tries to wriggle herself out of Bucky’s grip. He straddles her hips, holing her tight with his leg while tickling her merciless. A grin plasters on his face as Y/N starts crying while laughing. “So. Are you admitting that I’m not snoring?”

“Yes. Yes. Steve is. I’m sorry.” Bucky lets go of her, leaning back a little so that Y/N can breathe normally, without being crushed under him. “I’m not snoring!” Steve calls from the kitchen. “You do! You ever did as kid.” Bucky shouts back. “Not true, jerk!”

“Punk.” Y/N takes a deep breath eyes fixed on Bucky just in case that he changes his mind and starts tickling her again. She sits up a bit straighter on their couch, not slipping out under Bucky. Instead, she stretches a bit and places a kiss on his jaw. His head spins around to her again. He smiles at her, caresses her cheek before leaning in and kissing her properly. As they break apart a loud crash is heard from the kitchen. “Steve, what are you doing in there?” Y/N pushes Bucky a little back so that she manages to stand up, but Bucky slings his arms around her hips pulling her back on his lap. “Bucky!” She laughs again as he starts tickling her sides again. “Stop. Let’s look if he's still alive.”

“Why? Now there's more room in your bed.”

“Bucky!”

“Fine.” He lets go of her with a sigh but not without giving her a clap on her butt as she hurries to the kitchen. She throws him a smirk before entering the kitchen. “Shit.”

“Language, Steve. What happened?” Steve crouches on the ground, a reg in his hand and cleans up the remaining fluid that looks close to cocoa. “I dropped the mug.” He sticks a finger into his mouth and looks up to her. “And you picked up the pieces and cut yourself.” He looks away from her with a shy gaze before nodding. “Yeah.”

“Okay, let me see.” She stretches out a hand and Steve lays his in hers. She looks at the finger. “Hm. It's not really deep. Still, I put a band aid on it. Wait a sec.”

“Y/N, no. it doesn’t even hurt. It's probably better in a few hours anyway.”

“No arguing, Steve. Sit down on a chair, will you?” She turns around and opens a shelf over their fridge, taking out a box of band aids. She makes quick work of putting one on Steve's finger. “It’s… There is a ….”

“Yeah. It’s a bear. I only have some for children. You have to bear with it.” She kisses his had before looking at the kitchen. On the counter stand two cups with steamy cocoa. She smiles at Steve and gives him a kiss on the lips. A boom sounds through the kitchen. Y/N straightens and sighs. “Even here they can't wait ‘till it's time to start the firecrackers.”

“I think it’s the same as back in the 40s.” Steve shrugs. He quickly cleans up the remaining mess on the floor before filling a new mug with the cocoa in the pot on the stove. Y/N sores the box of band aids away again before helping Steve to carry the mugs back into the living room. She stops in her track as her eyes fall on the couch. “Shit.” She hurries over to the table and places the mug on it before crouching down. “What is it?” Steve follows her and gasps. Between couch and coffee table lies Bucky. He gasps for air, holding his chest while shaking. Y/N shuffles so that she's in his field of view. She holds out a hand for him. “It's okay Bucky. You’re alright. It’s me. Y/N. I’m here to help you through this okay? All you have to do is take my hand.” She waits for Bucky to take it, but he shakes his head letting out a grunt. “What happened?” Y/N looks back at Steve who shrugs. “FRIDAY? What happened?”

“It seems that Sergeant Barnes got a panic attack after the firecracker started. It exploded right outside the door, Captain Rogers.” Steve nods and looks back down at their boyfriend. Y/N rumors to the brunette that he's okay and that they are here for him. Her voice is silent but firm and yet soft at the same time. “Come on, Buck. You're okay.” Slowly Bucky reaches out for her hand. She notices that its slightly smaller than it's used to be. “Steve. Will you get me some clothes? And the bear.”

“Yes.” She hears Steve leave as she closes her hand around Bucky's. “That it. Now breath with me, okay?” She shuffles a little further to him so that she can place his hand on her chest. “Try to copy. That’s it.” She feels Bucky struggle with copying. His hand gets smaller in hers, and she sees him drop more and more. But she sees how he slowly calms down. Bucky shuffles a little closer to her. She tests to stroke his hair and as he not reacts badly to it, she slowly takes the now four-year old onto her lap. “It's okay. You’re fine. Just keep on breathing.” She rocks him a little. Steve returns with clothes and the bear. He crouches down beside him and holds out the bear. He adjusts his voice to a deep one and move the bear a little. “Oh Bucky. What's up, buddy? Do you need cuddles?” Bucky still gasps a little for air, tears falling down his cheek, but he nods and hold out his hand for the bear. “Then come and hug me, my friend. I love you.” Steve presses the bear in his arms making some kissing noises while trying to let the bear kiss Bucky which makes him giggle a bit. Y/N smiles at them. She tugs Steve into the hug as he lets go of the bear. Now they all sit between the couch and the table on the floor.

Surprisingly the day goes by without any disruptions. They drink the cocoa Steve had made and play with Bucky. At some point Steve asks to take a nap and even Bucky wants to take one. While the boys sleep on the couch, because the bed is not near enough to mommy, Bucky had pointed out, she prepares a dinner basket. She had decided to take the boys into the city and into a hotel Tony had rented a room in, just for the three. He had said earlier that the room gives the best view of the fireworks. Red light floods the kitchen and a loud crash let Y/N look up. She sighs and shake her head. “Sometimes men are the worst.” A few rockets light up the cloudy sky, immerse it in blue, green, gold and reds. “Mommy?” Y/N looks up and sees Bucky standing in the doorway, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Hey, did the firework woke you?” Bucky shakes his head and walks up to her, hugging her middle. “Daddy’s grip was too tight. He's groaning and sweaty.” Y/N’s eyes wander from Bucky to the couch she barely sees from where she stands. “I’ll take a look. Do you want to lie down again?” Again, the boy shakes his head. “When is Stevie coming back, mommy?”

“Probably soon. Let's see if daddy needs to drop, okay?”

“Okay.” Bucky takes her hand and follows her to the couch. “Steve?” Y/N leans over the backrest and studies his features. He's in fact drenched in sweat, his face a mask of pain and his body tense. Carefully she reaches over the backrest and slightly touches his cheek, caressing it softly. “Hey, Steve. Wake up. It’s a nightmare.” Bucky peers over to Steve. Then he slowly walks around the couch to stand right in front of him. “Daddy!” He shakes his arm. Y/N’s shocked at first then she hisses. “Bucky, stop!” Too late. Steve wakes. He throws his eyes open and sits up with a start. His chest heaves heavy and his eyes dart frantic through the room. “Steve, it's okay. It’s just me and Bucky.”

“Daddy?” Bucky touches him again this time a bit softer than before. Steve twitches back his eyes wander to the boy. For a moment Y/N fears that he's not recognizing him, but then she sees Steve relax a bit. “Bucky.” The man sighs and pulls the boy into his arms, burying his face in his shoulder. “Daddy? Don’t cry. I protect you.” Bucky hugs his arms around Steve's neck and looks up at Y/N. She nods and lays a comforting hand on Steve's back. “Do you want to talk?”

“N-no. I- Y/N, I’m sorry. Can I-?” He looks up from Bucky's shoulder. His expression shows his guilt but also his need to drop. “Of course. You never need to ask. Bucky, come here. Give Stevie a little room.”

“No. I'm protecting him.”

“I know and you’re doing a good job. Just back off a little so that he can drop.” Reluctantly he crawls back a bit and Steve gasps as he starts to shrink. A few minutes later she finds herself on the couch with both boys cuddled to her sides. Again, both fast asleep.

 

* * *

 

Y/N stands at the reception of the hotel, taking the keys the woman behind the desk gives her. The woman smiles down at Steve and Bucky and holds out a hand for them. Y/N snorts as Bucky hides behind her but Steve holds out his own. The blonde takes what the woman gives him, thanks her and turns around to show Y/N and Bucky what he got. “Look, Bucky, it’s a lollipop. Here.” He gives one to his brother and takes his free hand. Bucky's eyes light up, and he stares at the sweets in his hand. “Mommy, can we eat it now?”

“Not now Bucky. After dinner.”

“Mommy.” Bucky whines but Y/N just laughs. “After dinner, Bucky. It’s just two hours.” Bucky pouts and looks at Steve. The blonde looks out of the front door where people walk by. A boy walks behind an older boy. They crouch down and suddenly a firecracker starts flying into the sky, with many colors showing. A silent ‘woah’ is heard. Bucky presses a bit against Steve and drags him near to Y/N. She eyes him a bit suspicious but lets her thoughts drop again. She grabs her trolley and the bag she had prepared, then takes Bucky’s hand with the lollipop in it and walks up to the elevator. Bucky gibs Steve’s hand as tight as he can without hurting him. They ride up to the top floor and it takes them just a few minutes to find their room. It's not as big as their apartment at home but Y/N still stops breathing for a moment. There is a big panorama window in the main room, a couch which shows directly at a fireplace. Beautiful pictures hang on the walls and some plants give the room a comfortable touch. She notices immediately that this room is not built for children but still, she finds it beautiful. Steve and Bucky press themselves past her running through the living room into the bedroom and back, before standing in front of the window. It takes them an hour to look at everything and another one to eat dinner. By the time they finished and got ready, bathed and in their pjs it's an hour to go until the fireworks start. The boys play with some toys they brought with them while Y/N leans back at the backrest of the couch sitting on the floor and looking out of the window. She holds a cup with tea in her hands and listens to the boys playing. At one-point Bucky slowly approaches her as a rocket lights up the air. He presses himself between her lags, laying his back at her chest and she drapes her arms around him. “What up?”

“Nothing.” He stares out of the window. Y/N decides to let the topic drop. She hugs him tight to her chest, eventually she feels his breath slow down. As she looks down at him, she sees that he’s asleep. Steve is still playing but as the first rocket starts, he comes up to her, cuddling to her side. “Happy new year, Steve.” She kisses his head, and he cuddles back kissing her cheek just as Bucky wakes up pressing himself against her. “Mommy!” His voice is a plea and suddenly she knows what’s wrong with him. “Bucky. You don’t need to be scared of the firework. People light it up to celebrate the new year. Nothing can happen as long as you stay by my and Stevie’s side.”

“Mommy.” He pleas again just as Steve lays a hand on his back. “It’s okay, Buck. I fight it for you.” Steve cuddles up to Bucky, now sitting between her legs, too. Bucky presses closer to Y/N dragging Steve with him so that the younger boy sits between Bucky’s legs, his back on Bucky’s chest. She hugs them both to her chest and looks out of the window as different colors light up the sky. “Look, Bucky. There are so many colors. It’s like my painting colors.” Steve points at the sky and Bucky takes a shy look out under his arms at the window. “Isn’t it beautiful, Bucky?” Y/N looks down at him and kisses his head. Bucky nods slowly, still staring at the sky. He’s mesmerized from the colors, barely noticing Steve who’s hugging him as he stares at the sky himself. Now and then he twitches when a loud sound comes from one of the rockets, but then he smiles. “I love you two.” Y/N kisses each of them on the head again before cuddling them against herself again, looking at the beautiful play outside on the sky. They stay awake for half an hour before Y/N feels them fall heavy against her. She looks down and sighs before taking each of them into the bedroom and tucking them into the bed. She watches them for a while. They cuddle up to each other and Y/N smiles. She really loves them.

Her phone rings on the coffee table in the living room. She turns around, picks it up and takes the call. “Hello?”

 _“Hello Y/N. Happy New Year. Did I wake you or the boys?”_ Y/N smiles at the voice and shakes her head before answering. “No, Tony. It’s fine. They’re asleep. Happy new year to you, too.”

_“How was your evening?”_

“Marvelous, Tony. Thank you for the room.”

 _“I’m glad you like it. I planned it for you and the two as adults so it’s not really childproofed.”_ Y/N shakes her head again. “It’s fine, Tony. The sight was gorgeous. And I think the boys loved it anyway.”

_“Thank god... Y/N... There’s something I wanted to ask you, but…”_

“What is it?” Y/N looks out of the window, the sky is dark again. Just far away there are some rockets which light up the sky for a second. _“Well… I thought… Okay, I say it straight because I won’t do it at all when I don’t do it now. Is it okay for you when the two drop on important days like today? I mean, I would be frustrated. Every time spending it with kids… I don’t know.”_ Y/N is silent for a moment and just before she hears Tony breathing in to say something again, she answers. “No. It’s okay. Of course, I would love to spend days like these with both of them as adults.” She wanders through the room, her eyes falling onto the bed in the bedroom where the boys are still cuddling each other. A smile forms on her lips. “But still, I wouldn’t want to change these moments. They’re just as precious as they would be if they were grown up. I’m sure I would miss the kids when I were with two adults.”

_“Okay. I’m glad, Y/N. Enjoy your day tomorrow… or today. I’ll see you.”_

“You, too, Tony. Thank you. Greet Pepper for me.” She hangs up and walks up to the bed. Carefully she slips in behind Steve who’s cuddled up to Bucky’s chest. She presses herself at his back and drapes the blanket closer around the sleeping boys. “I love you. Good night.” Then she closes her eyes, and she just knows that the new year will be a new one full of adventures and exiting experiences. And each one will be spent with her family.


End file.
